fruityfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog/v12
}}Cumulative __TOC__ v12 Changelist is as follows: ---- GAMEPLAY *Unemployed Citizens renamed to "Laborers" and now provide +2 Production (up from +1). They still do not count as Specialists for any purposes. *Spaceship Parts: All Civilizations may now use Great Engineers to rush Spaceship Parts regardless of Ideology policies. *Fix: Keeping a spy in an allied City State will now properly decrease the chances of enemy coup success. *Coups now use actual behind-the-scenes influence with city state for formulas, not current influence. This means declaring war doesn't lock someone's coup chance down to 0%. *After a Coup, opponent's Influence is reduced to 0. *When a city state is liberated, units are no longer pushed out of its borders. CIVILIZATIONS ;Civ Mali (Mansa Musa) *Start Bias: Avoid Tundra *UA Golden Hajj: +1 Gold from Mines. During Golden Ages, all tiles that produce at least 1 Gold also provide 1 Faith. *UU Skirmisher (replaces Composite Bowman): Ignores terrain costs. *UB Treasury (replaces Mint): Can be built everywhere. Also provides +2 Gold from Salt. When constructed, reveals a new source of Copper, Silver, Gold, or Salt on an appropriate unimproved tile within the City's borders (if possible). *Known Issue: The UU and UB borrow art from other parts of the game. ;America *Pioneer: No longer provides a free Worker when it settles. Now has a Combat Value of 5 and 3 Movement (in addition to still ignoring terrain costs). Cannot attack. Costs ~25% less Production. ;Assyria Royal Library: The first Royal Library you build gets a free Great Work of Writing. ;Austria *Remake Diplomatic Marriage: Other Civilizations may not send Gold gifts to City States that have been your Ally for the last 5 turns. ;Carthage *Phoenician Heritage: Your Cargo Ships are immune to being plundered. ;China; *Art of War: No longer provides additional combat strength bonus from Great Generals. *Chu-ko-nu: Now uses regular Logistics promotion instead of unique one, preventing triple attack upgrade. *Fix: Art of War promotion tooltip now correctly shows name and help text. ;India *Population Growth: Unhappiness penalty for number of Cities removed. Reduction in Unhappiness from Population nerfed to -25% (down from -50%). *War Elephant: No longer costs increased Production (compared to Chariot Archer). *Mughal Fort: Now provides +1 Defense per Citizen in the City (instead of flat +7). ;Maya *Pyramid: Gold maintenance cost reduced to 0 (down from 1). Science bonus reduced to +1 (down from +2). ;Sweden *Great Humanitarian: Trade Mission bonus Gold reduced to +25% (down from +100%). UNITS *Archaeologist: Cost reduced to 50 (down from 134). Can be purchased with Gold now. *Inquisitor: Now has 4 movement (up from 2). *Trireme, Dromon, Longship, and Quinquereme moved to Optics (from Sailing). Mechanized Infantry moved to Advanced Ballistics (from Mobile Tactics). *Fix: Units with multiple attacks (Logistics promotion, etc) lose all remaining movement after the final attack (similar to how units with one attack lose all remaining movement after attacking). NOTE: This is not true if the unit is specifically allowed to move after attacking (example: Naval Melee or Mounted units). *Fix: Units with more current movement than max movement (ex: 3/2 or 5/4) which perform an action that removes all remaining movement now correctly have all movement removed instead of being left with 1 movement. This happened with China (move General away from unit) and Persia (turn after Golden Age ends), and affected movement such as crossing a river, entering rough terrain with a Chariot Archer, or moving adjacent to a city you were at war with. GREAT PEOPLE *Great Engineers, Great Merchants (and Great Humanitarians), Great Scientists, and Great Prophets all now have base move speed of 4 (up from 2). *Civilizations may no longer gift Great People to each other. BUILDINGS *Shrine: Gold maintenance cost reduced to 0 (down from 1). *Granary: No longer provides +1 Food from Deer or Bison. *New Hunting Lodge (Archery tech): +2 Food in the City and +1 Food from Deer and Bison. Also allows sending food trade routes (like Granary). *Lighthouse: No longer provides +1 additional Food from Fish. *Harbor: Now provides +1 additional Food from Fish. *University: Science bonus reduced to +25% (down from +33%). *Zoo: +3 Happiness (up from +2). *Stadium: +4 Happiness (up from +2). *Constabulary: Now also provides +1 Happiness. *Police Station: Now also provides +2 Happiness. WONDERS *Pyramids: Worker build speed to +25% (up from +20%). Note: Roads will still take 2 turns. *Angkor Wat: Culture reduced to +1 (down from +3). No longer provides a Great Engineer point. *Leaning Tower of Pisa: No longer provides a free Great Person. SOCIAL POLICIES ;Honor *Military Caste: Happiness from Courthouses reduced to +1 (down from +2). *Military Tradition: Food, Production, and Gold from Courthouses reduced to +3 (down from +4). ;Piety *Religious Tolerance: Science from Grand Temple reduced to +20% (down from +25%). *Theocracy: Gold from Grand Temple reduced to +33% (down from +50%). *Finisher: Production from Grand Temple reduced to +2 (down from +4). ;Aesthetics *Flourishing of the Arts: No longer provides +1 Tourism from Great Works or World Wonders. Now also provides double theming bonuses. *Fine Arts: Bonus Tourism from buildings reduced to +15% (down from +25%). *Finisher: No longer provides +100% Production towards Archaeologists. No longer doubles theming bonuses. IDEOLOGIES (overhauled - new Ideologies below) *Fix: When you switch Ideologies, you only lose 1 Tenet (instead of 2). ;AUTOCRACY (Tier 1) *Elite Forces: All Military Units have +10% increased Combat Strength and gain an extra 10 HP when healing. *Gunboat Diplomacy: Gain 50 Influence when you tribute Gold from a City State (instead of losing Influence). *Futurism: Gain 250 Tourism (on Quick Speed) with all known Civilizations whenever a Great Writer, Great Artist, or Great Musician is born. *Universal Healthcare: +1 Happiness from each National Wonder and Guild. *Industrial Espionage: +2 Spies and Spies steal technology twice as fast. *Client States: Puppeted Cities do not increase Science costs and allow purchasing as if they were annexed. *Jingoism: +15% Attack Strength in foreign territory during Golden Ages, and they last 25% longer. *Third Alternative: Starts or extends a Golden Age for 8 turns (on Quick Speed). ;AUTOCRACY (Tier 2) *Mobilization: Gold cost to purchase, upgrade, and maintain Military Units reduced by 25%. *United Front: +25% Combat Strength for Land and Naval Units near City States that are friendly, allied or can be liberated. *War Hero: Gain a free Great Artist with every Great General, and a free Great General appears. *Fascism: +15 Global Happiness in the Empire. *Total War: +25% Production when building Military Units and new Military Units start with +15 Experience. ;AUTOCRACY (Tier 3) *Lightning Warfare: Land Military Units gain +1 Movement and ignore Zone of Control. *Partisans: +50% chance to succeed at City State coups. (Example: If coup chance is 24%, this tenet increases it to 74%) *Cult of Personality: Gain up to +100% Tourism depending on your military strength (Soldiers) relative to other Civilizations. *Police State: Barracks, Armories, Military Academies, and Courthouses each provide +2 Happiness. ;AUTOCRACY (Ideology Wonder) *Volkshalle: 1 free Social Policy. +1 Culture, +6 Happiness. Golden Ages last 25% longer. ;FREEDOM (Tier 1) *Economic Union: Gold Gifts and Trade Missions with City States provide 30% more Influence. *Liberalism: Gain 300 Science (on Quick Speed) whenever a Great Person is born. *Consumerism: Trade Missions (Great Merchants) provide 50% of Gold gained as Tourism with all known Civilizations. *Universal Healthcare: +1 Happiness from each National Wonder and Guild. *Covert Action: +2 Spies and doubles both chance of rigging election in City-States and Influence change from doing so. *Volunteer Army: Military Land Units in friendly territory gain +15 additional HP when healing and +15% Combat Strength. *Free Trade: +10% Gold in all Cities for each City State trading partner in the Empire. *Civil Society: Specialists provide +1 Gold and consume half the normal amount of Food. ;FREEDOM (Tier 2) *Voice of Democracy: Gain 12 Influence with every known City State whenever a Great Person is born. *Free Market: 12% of the Empire's Gold income each turn is converted to bonus Science. *Avante Garde: +2 Culture and +2 Tourism from each Great Work and World Wonder. *Capitalism: Specialists provide +1 Production and produce half the normal amount of Unhappiness. *Universal Suffrage: +33% Great People points in all Cities. ;FREEDOM (Tier 3) *Treaty Organization: City State Friends will no longer declare war on you in support of their Ally. *Space Procurements: Allows the purchase of Spaceship Parts with Gold. *Media Culture: Amphitheaters, Opera Houses, Museums, and Broadcast Towers each increase City Tourism output by 25%. *New Deal: Great Person tile improvements each provide +2 Production, +2 Culture, +2 Gold, +2 Science, and +2 Happiness. ;FREEDOM (Ideology Wonder) *Statue of Liberty: 1 free Social Policy. +1 Culture, +5 Population and +10 Happiness. ;ORDER (Tier 1) *Academy of Sciences: Each City increases Science costs of Technologies by 3.75% (instead of 5%). *Commissariats: Free Constabulary when you conquer a City, and +1 Production from Constabularies. *Utopianism: +6 Tourism in each City. *Universal Healthcare: +1 Happiness from each National Wonder and Guild. *Double Agents: +2 Spies and Spies are twice as likely to kill enemy Spies when stationed in your Cities. *Collectivization: +3 Food and +1 Happiness in each City. *Iron Curtain: +5 Production from Internal Trade Routes. *Five Year Plan: +25% Production towards Buildings in all Cities and +1 Production from each Mine, Quarry, and Manufactory. ;ORDER (Tier 2) *Workers' Faculties: +3 Science from Workshops, Windmills, Factories, Hydro Plants, Solar Plants, Nuclear Plants, and Spaceship Factories. *Satellite States: Conquered Cities have no resistance time and gain a free Police Station. *Socialist Realism: +50% Tourism to Civilizations with less Happiness. *Communism: Reduces Unhappiness from Ideology pressure by 75%. *Ministry of Railways: +10% increased Production boost from Railroads and +1 Happiness for each City connected to the Capital by Railroads. ;ORDER (Tier 3) *Spaceflight Pioneers: Free Research Lab (at Plastics) and Spaceship Factory (at Robotics) in every non-Occupied City. *Red Army: +15% Combat Strength when fighting Units belonging to a Civilization with fewer Cities. *Cultural Revolution: The Empire gains bonus % for Great Musician points equal to its Production output. *Party Leadership: +3 Happiness per City. ;ORDER (Ideology Wonder) *Kremlin: 1 free Social Policy. +1 Culture, +1 Happiness from Workshops, Factories, Hydro Plants, Solar Plants, and Nuclear Plants. RELIGION *Great Prophets: Spawning a Great Prophet now reduces your Faith by the amount it cost instead of removing all of your Faith. Costs rounded to the lowest 10 (i.e 200 instead of 201). *Fix: Fixed a bug where number of religions that can be founded decreases by 1 after killing a player that founded a religion (even though the total had already decreased by 1 for them founding it to begin with). *The AI will now appropriately value and potentially select the new religious beliefs Religious Settlements, Deus Vult, and Dharma. ;Pantheons *Goddess of Festivals: Now also provides +1 Culture from the same resources (Wine, Sugar, Spice, and Truffles). *God-King: Now also provides +1 Happiness. *New Goddess of Love: +12 Faith (on Quick Speed) when a new Citizen is born. *Ocean's Bounty: Removed from the game. *Stone Circles: No longer provides +2 Faith from Quarries, instead now provides +1 Production and +1 Culture from Quarries. ;Founder Beliefs *Shepherd & Flock: Removed from the game. *New Religious Settlements: Gain 2 Settlers. +25% Border Growth in your cities following this Religion. *Defender of the Faith: Combat bonus reduced to +15% (down from +20%). *Messiah: Great Prophet discount reduced to 25% (down from 30%). ;Follower Beliefs *Liturgical Drama: Old effect removed. Now allows the purchase of Amphitheaters, Opera Houses, and Broadcast Towers with Faith. *Fix Madrassa: Tooltip now correctly shows extra science info in both building list and purchase queue. *Religious Community: Max bonus reduced to +10% (down from +15%). *Spiritual Dialogue: Bonus increased to +3 Science (up from +2). ;Enhancer Beliefs *Dalai Lama: Bonus reduced to +7 (down from +8). *Deus Vult: The military units that appear are now 2 Mounted, 2 Ranged, and 2 Siege. *Papal Primacy: +4 Faith per turn for each City State following your Religion and Religion spreads to friendly City States twice as fast. *Fix Pilgrimage: No longer gives +2 Faith for other players' foreign Trade Routes. *Fix Promised Land: Tooltip made clearer: "Religion spreads twice as fast to your Cities but 75% slower to other Cities." ;Reformation Beliefs *Apostolic Palace: All yields (Food, Production, Gold, Culture, Science, Faith, and Happiness) reduced to +4 (down from +5). *Religious Unity: You can gift Faith to City States for Influence (instead of Gold). *Sacred Sites: Now also provides +2 Faith from religious buildings purchased with Faith. *World Church: +1 Happiness and +1 Culture per 5 followers in Foreign Cities and Religion spreads 50% faster. TERRAIN & IMPROVEMENTS *Fishing Boats: Now also provide +1 Production from Fish, Crab, Whales, and Pearls by default. *Marsh Chop: Now takes 2 turns (on Quick Speed) and provides the same as a Forest Chop except as Food instead of Production. *Jungle Chop: Now takes 2 turns (on Quick Speed) provides the same as a Forest Chop except ½ as Food and ½ as Production. *Worker Speed: All improvements now take a maximum of 4 turns to build (on Quick Speed). If chopping is required it adds 2 turns max (which is how much full chop costs). The following improvements have been affected: Farm, Mine, Trading Post, Camp, Pasture, Quarry, Lumber Mill, Fort, Oil Well, Brazilwood Camp, Polder, Terrace Farm, Moai, Kasbah, Feitoria, Chateau. TECHNOLOGIES *Sailing no longer requires Pottery and moved to column 1, cost reduced to match. *Optics moved to Ancient technology, column 2, cost reduced to match. *Particle Physics no longer requires Mobile Tactics as prerequisite. *Mobile Tactics removed from the game. CITY STATES *Cultural City States: Now provide +2/4 in Ancient, +5/8 in Medieval, and +10/15 in Industrial (down from +3/6, +6/12, +13/26) based on Friends/Allies status. *Maritime City States: If Friends, provides +2 Food in Capital. If Allies provides +4 Food in Capital and +2 Food in every other City. WORLD CONGRESS *World's Fair now scales with game speed and duration reduced by 10%. It now lasts for 12 turns (on Quick Speed). USER INTERFACE *While at war with a City State, the influence tooltip now shows you what your Influence would be if you were at peace. *Added new Streamer Panel UI element which can be toggled on and off via a new button next to the Minimap. This panel displays your current Policies and Religious Beliefs on a solid bar at the bottom of the screen. *Fixed multiple bugs with the UI showing the wrong amount of turns it would take for an improvement to be built, both total and remaining turns. Category:Changelog Category:Archive v12